


Runs in the Family

by ShippingsandDeamons



Category: RWBY
Genre: (oc) Orange Sherbet Politan, Crime Family, F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingsandDeamons/pseuds/ShippingsandDeamons
Summary: Roman Torchwick; Vale's best crime boss.Neo Politan: Vale's deadliest brawler and loyal partner to Roman.Orange Sherbet: The pair's 3-year-old son, already taking after his dad.Roman and Neo were smart enough to see Cinder was not a person you outright said no to, especially when they didn't have the luxury of a quick getaway. But, as long as their little family of 3 can survive, everything's good, right?





	1. First Meeting

Roman Tourchwick; a man who was very well known by Vale’s underworld. He was a crime boss notorious for doing almost anything in the same of self-preservation, and trusting no one. No one, save for his partner in crime, Neo Politan. The petite, quiet woman with multiple hair colors was a bit of an enigma, but loyal to Roman and Roman alone. Her small stature and illusion based semblance made it easy to underestimate her, but her body count and cruel, merciless nature (especially to those who’d threaten her Dum-Dum) proved she was a dangerous force to be reckoned with.

Little was known about either of the two’s pasts: only that they worked together, and had emerged from the shadows together. Their perfect combination of brains and brawn earned the pair a great deal of respect, if they weren’t outright fears by someone, they were at least considered a person you didn’t want to mess with.

And so, both found it very odd when a young woman walked into their current base of operations with two teenagers just barely younger than her in tow. They were either very cofident, or very foolish- maybe both. Roman stayed quiet as he observed the trio approaching him, carefully rocking and swaying the sleeping child in his arms to ensure they stayed that way. The young woman paused just short of a meter away from him, her amber-gold eyes gliding over him, the child in his arms, and Neo, who was a few feet away from him.

“Are you the infamous Roman Torchwhick?” She asked, voice calm and cool.

“Maybe I am, or maybe you got the wrong guy,” He drawled out slowly, carfully. “What’s it to you?”

Neo’s eyes never left the three. Though her posture seemed to indicate a lack of care for them, after years of working with her, he knew from a glance she was on high alert. They were both in agreement that there was, something off about the ebonette speaking. There was an air to her that whispered of fire and power. If she and her cohorts turned out to be dangerous, well, Neo was damnd if she’d let anything happen to her partner and their son.

“I’m here to proposed a business venture I’d think you would be very interested in, a business venture of sorts.” She said.

“Oh? I’m always in the neighborhood for a good business venture, as long as it benefits me.” He replied.

“I am working on the behalf of my master to set a plan into motion that will not only bring the kingdom of Vale to its knees, but shake the other three to their very foundations.” She explained. “And to do that, we’ll need a few things, one being dust; lots and lots of dust. Another is the newest Atlesian technology. I’ve heard that you're very good at stealing things.”

“Hmm, stealing is always fun, especially from those stuck up ‘holier than thou’ basters from Atlas,” He admitted. “but, as I’m sure you’ve heard, I don’t work with others unless there's something in it for me. And so far, you haven’t said anything that would benefit me at all.”

The woman smirked. It was a small, cunning upturn of the lips that somehow expressed amusement, delight, sadism, and a few other emotions altogether. This change in the atmosphere had Neo sitting up a little straighter, and likely she was already planning where to place her illusions should things, go south.

“Oh, no need to worry, you will without a doubt be well compensated for your troubles,” She said lightly. 

With a snap of her fingers, the two kinds behind her stepped forward, revealing that each was holding a briefcase. Setting the cases down, the popped them open with a quiet click, exposing what had to amount to several thousand, or even million, cards worth of lein.

“And this isn’t even all of it. We’ve also taken steps to ensure you’d have the manpower needed for every heist and act of chaos.” She explained. “Have you worked with Faunus before?”

He shrugged. “Some of my best business partners are Faunus, and the other few I’ve worked with were a reliable bunch, quick workers, dedicated, they got the job done right.”

“Well then, I believe the two of us have a bit of talking to do, about this proposition of mine.”

“… Yes, I think we do.”

 

“Alright Neo, lay it on me.”

The evening had been spent talking with that creepy young woman (cinder) and her little cohorts (Emerald and Mercury) about the ‘buisness venture’. He didn’t typically work with the white fang simply because they as Faunus didn’t like him a human, how the woman managed to convince a fraction of them to join her cause and work under his leadership, he didn’t want to know. Ignorance could be bliss. 

Whoever came up with the plan was one hell of a strategist. It was something that couldn’t be pulled off overnight, especially since the endgame was crashing the upcoming Vytle Festival. He didn’t know why the plan called for so much dust, or the Atleasiant tech, but he doubted he’d be able to wrestle the information from Cinder easily.

“That woman… She’s dangerous; the kind of person I’d rather not fight if I could avoid it.” She replied. “Her plan is solid enough, but I don’t like how in the dark we’ve been left. This entire situation is dangerous, and in a way that has me worried.” Her eyes dropped to their son who was playing games on his scroll.

“Yeah, I don’t trust her, but I highly doubt we’d be able to get away.” He responded. Neo nodded in agreement.

Maybe, a few years ago they could have risked it and fled, but not now. Not when their son was only 3 and still too young to safely endure the high stakes escaped. Not when it might be risky for him as well. He kept both hands on the hood of his cane. He hadn’t told Neo yet about his suspicions, and now more than ever he couldn’t tell her. Things were bad enough as is with just Orange sherbert to worry about, he wasn’t about to go adding more stress on top of that.

“Well, neither of us are pushovers, I think if things get sour, we still have a chance to do what we do best; lie, cheat, steal… and survive.” He said.


	2. Little Orange Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange sherbet: the odd spawn of Neo and Roman. Though he's only three, he's quite the little trouble maker.

“Seriously, what is up with kids these days?” Roman griped as he shed off his white overcoat. 

Neo snickered as she patted his lower back, clearly funding his newfound trouble with a 15-year-old girl amusing. Orange was a bit more sympathetic, trotting up with his parent, then doing the stretchy grabby thing that let Roman know he wanted to be picked up. Once up in said crime boss’s arms, he wound his little arms around his ‘father’s neck.

“Well, at least someone here gets me.” Roman huffed. Neo rolled her eyes.

The heist had been about as callosal a failure as it could be; he hadn’t returned with anything, the goons had been utter disappointments, and Cinder wasn’t too happy with him (even if it was his driving skills that kept them in the air). And to top it all off, the recond it had gone south was because of a pint-sized brant in a red hood with some oversized gun-scythe.

Fuming, Roman made his way over to the couch pressed up against a back wall of the warehouse and sat down, shifting his sone onto his lap. Pulling out a deck of cards, he got to work shuffling and cutting the suit to his liking as Orange cracked a smile. Might as well do something productive and help his spawn of hell practice counting cards. There was a dull ‘itch’ in the back of his mind that had him wanting to grab one of his cigars and light it, but he ignored the urge. 

Right now really want the time.

Neo returned sometime later with some cheap, filling take out that was a staple of their family’s diet. Orange beamed, ice cream pink eyes twinkling as he hopped to his feet and dashed over to see what was for dinner tonight. “mother’ and son shared a conversation without words, hands dancing in the familiar steps of sign language that both used. Roman was currently the only member who actually spoke. 

Judging by the smell, it was some traditional Minstral cooking consisting of lightly fried meat and vegetables with lots of rice. His suspicions were confirmed when Orange popped open a take-out box revealing fried rice with plenty of chopped up greens. He brushed his white bangs out of his eyes and began eating.

 

Rumors and offhand comments painted him as a man who only looked after himself; a demon who would do anything, betray anyone if it meant ensuring his survival. So the white fang members were rightfully confused when this supposed mob boss first started beaming at a kid presenting him with some crayon scribblings. The kid was clearly his, as evident by the orange and white head of hair and slightly more prominent eyelashes (something the female members of the fang did partly envy him over).

No one was quite sure what to make of the sight of this hardened criminal who clearly knew what he was doing change gears in an instant into this doting father(?). Though Orange Sherbet left people just as confused. Nearly everyone had at one point or another been presented with a drawing by the kid, and also been pickpocketed by him too. And those dumb enough to challenge him to a ‘friendly’ game of poker. The kid was this unnerving cocktail of sweet and creepy, just like his parents. Everyone just kind of, rolled with it.

Except if you were Perry. He was one of a hand full of white fang Faunus that Roman actually bothered to learn the name of. And because he so often acted as a buffer between his fellow Faunus and the crime boss, He’d had the unintentional ‘pleasure’ of seeing Roman and Neo tutor their son. Despite only being three, the boy was deftly dextiousy and very sticky-fingered, but he also had his aura unlocked and was experienced in using his semblance. And it was a particularly useful one for theivery, too.

He wasn’t quite sure how it worked, or what exactly the boy did, but a few times now he’d seen the boy walk up to people, Smile like his ‘mother’ before she ended someone violently, then somehow locked that person into a trance. In that state, the person probably wasn’t aware of anything as they stared blackly with empty eyes. The trance only lasted a few seconds, but in that time they were helpless to stop Orange from doing as he pleased. 

If this was his best at 3, Perry shuddered to think how dangerious he’d be when fully grown and properly trained. And his parents knew this well; they encouraged him to practice whenever he could.


End file.
